lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy: The Lost Palace.
About: Lalaloopsy: The Lost Palace is an animated movie that is going to come out in theaters on March 9th, 2018. The DVD will be released on June 17th. This movie uses somewhat the same plot as Smurfs: The Lost Village, but completely different because, obviously, it's Lalaloopsy. Plot: In this fully animated, all-new take on Lalaloopsy, a mysterious map sets Storm E. Sky, and her friends Jewel Sparkles, Spot Splatter Splash, and Forest Evergreen on an exciting race through another part of Lalaloopsy Land, leading to the discovery of the biggest secret in Lalaloopsy history. Characters: Storm E. Sky Jewel Sparkles Spot Splatter Splash Forest Evergreen Crumbs Sugar Cookie Dot Starlight Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Ace Fender Bender Sunny Side Up Berry Jars 'N' Jam Peanut Big Top Pillow Featherbed Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Bea Spells-A-Lot Tippy Tumblelina Pix E. Flutters Ember Flicker Flame Patch Treasurechest Mango Tiki Wiki Dyna Might Mysterious Characters: Vex E. Evergreen Tangerine Citrus Zest Water Mellie Seeds Tart Berry Basket Pina Tropi-Callie Plum Flitter Flutter Darling Brightside Rosebud Longstem Sweater Snowstorm Seed Sunburst June Seashore Autumn Spice Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Strings Pick 'N' Strum Sticks Boom Crash Tress Twist 'N' Braid Sweetie Candy Ribbon Grapevine Stripes Yuki Kimono Blush Pink Pastry Songs: 1. Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso ft. Tove Lo. 2. Delirious (Boneless) by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo ft. Kid Ink. 3. Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65. 4. Vacation by G.R.L. 5. Live It Up by Adam Young from Owl City. 6. Magik 2.0 by Becky G. ft. Austin Mahone. 7. The Greatest by Sia ft. Kendrick Lamar. 8. Your Body by Christina Aguilera. 9. You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart by Christopher Lennertz ft. Shaley Scott. 10. I'm A Lady by Meghan Trainor. Songs that the Lalaloopsies Sing: 1. It Ain't Me (Kygo ft. Selena Gomez)-Storm E. 2. Alejandro (Lady Gaga)-Jewel 3. Fight Song (Kidz Bop)-Spot 4. Bad Blood (Kidz Bop)-Forest 5. Get Back Up Again (Anna Kendrick)- Storm E. 6. Scars To Your Beautiful (Alessia Cara)-Jewel 7. The Cure (Lady Gaga)-Spot 8. What About Love (Austin Mahone)-Forest 9. All Time Low (Kidz Bop)-Jewel, Spot, Forest & Vex E. 10. Can't Stop The Feeling! (Justin Timberlake)-The Whole Cast. Voice Cast: Mariee Devereux as Storm E. Sky Kazumi Evans as Jewel Sparkles Sabrina Pitre as Spot Splatter Splash Sam Vincent as Forest Evergreen Jocelyne Loewen as Crumbs Sugar Cookie Maryke Hendrikse as Dot Starlight, Sunny Side Up & Berry Jars 'N' Jam Diana Kaarina as Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Matt Hill as Ace Fender Bender Anna Ferris as Peanut Big Top Laura Bailey as Pillow Featherbed Lani Minella as Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Samantha Kelly as Bea Spells-A-Lot Emily Blunt as Tippy Tumblelina Christina Ricci as Pix E. Flutters Emma Watson as Ember Flicker Flame Jack McBrayer as Patch Treasurechest Zooey Deschanel as Mango Tiki Wiki Bridgit Mendler as Dyna Might Ariel Winter as Vex E. Evergreen Tara Strong as Tangerine Citrus Zest Melissa Sturm as Water Mellie Seeds Julia Roberts as Tart Berry Basket Raven-Simone as Pina Tropi-Callie Kate McKinnon as Plum Flitter Flutter Gina Rodriguez as Darling Brightside Karla Martinez as Rosebud Longstem Sally Phillips as Sweater Snowstorm Ashleigh Ball as Seed Sunburst Queen Latifah as June Seashore Andrea Libman as Autumn Spice Tabitha St. Germain as Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Ellie Kemper as Strings Pick 'N' Strum Keke Palmer as Sticks Boom Crash Anna Kendrick as Tress Twist 'N' Braid Michelle Rodriguez as Sweetie Candy Ribbon Christine Baranski as Grapevine Stripes Michelle Yeoh as Yuki Kimono Rebecca Shoichet as Blush Pink Pastry